1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure for connecting a cord of a portable electronic device to a case of that device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electronic device such as an AC adapter for charging a portable telephone, etc., is equipped with a power cord.
The conventional structure for connecting the cord to the portable electronic device, such as that for the AC adapter 1 and main unit connector 2 shown in FIG. 7, involves providing a flexible bush 6a, 6b on that part of the cord 3a, 3b adjacent to and extending directly outward from the case 4 of the AC adapter or the case 5 of an electronic device main unit.
When transporting the electronic device, such as the AC adapter shown in FIG. 8, the cord 3a is typically wrapped or wound around the case 4 of the AC adapter 1 so as to be out of the way. In so doing, the bush 6a flexes so as to accommodate the bending of the cord 3a as it is wrapped or wound around the case 4.
However, when the cord 3a is wrapped around the case 4 as described above the bush 6a bulges outward, interfering with the snug wrapping of the cord 3a and hence the convenient transport of the device.
Additionally, although the bush 6a is flexible, repeated wrapping and unwrapping of the cord 3a can cause the cord 3a to break off from the case 4 at the location of the bush 6a. 
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure for a portable electronic device cord in which the problems described above are solved.
The above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a connecting structure for a portable electronic device cord comprising a binding member for binding the cord to the case.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the connecting structure as described above, wherein the binding member is integrally provided within the case so as to form a single unit.
According to the invention described above, by providing a binding member for securely binding the cord to the case inside the case itself the need for an external flexible bush is eliminated, thus improving the compactness with which the cord may be wrapped around the electronic device case and thereby improving the ease with which the device is transported.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the connecting structure as described above, wherein the binding member has an outwardly convex surface and the cord is wrapped around the binding member at substantially a right angle.
According to the invention described above, by wrapping the cord around the outwardly convex binding member the cord, when wrapped around the device case, describes a substantially arc-like form with no sharp bends, thus reducing the possibility of the cord being broken off from the case.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the connecting structure as described above, wherein a flexible buffer member is provided at least between the cord and the binding member.
According to the invention described above, by providing a flexible buffer member between at least the cord and the binding member the cord can be more securely attached to the case and the possibility of the cord being broken off from the case can be reduced.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the connecting structure as claimed in claim 1, wherein the cord is knotted within the case.
According to the invention described above, by knotting the cord within the case the possibility of the cord being broken off from the case can be reduced.